orbestrarinfandomcom-20200214-history
Leijrock
"Leijrock is nothing more than a hub for knowledge-hungry kleptomaniacs." ''-Lemostan "The Defender" of Ronvast'' Leijrock The Scientific Sovereign State of Leijrock, or Leijrock for short, is a superfortress that contains the largest library and thus is the centre of knowledge in Orbes Trarin. History Leijrock was the former superfortress and centre of knowledge of The Ronvast United Territories, but after the Second Great Landoran War, The Fara Empire demanded that they would be released as an independent nation, which allows anyone into the archives of The Great Library. After their independence, the Leijrock Scouts are trying to recruit intellectuals and persons of interest, and offer them to become students at the school of Rutdan. External Politics Leijrock tries to avoid all conflicts unless necessary or if it cannot be avoided, but they do offer advisors and generals to those who can pay them in eccentric items. If a war breaks out the Leijrock often send scouts to analyse the situation and gain as much data as possible. The Soranan Alliance This is the alliance that has been offered to all the former territories of the Soranan Empire promising to keep each other save against external threats, only The Galpamk republic and The Kingdom of Monitia refused. Internal Politics The choices get made by the council of The 10 Grandmasters, who are forced to announce a person to replace him after he decides to stop, or dies, if the chosen person dies before the Grandmaster, then the Grandmasters are forbidden to vote until someone new is appointed to take his place. When there are less than 7 Grandmasters who are eligible to vote, then votes may not resume until 7 Grandmasters are available. Economy The main source of income for Leijrock is subsidation from other countries, they also get income by "renting" experienced people of interest, such as scientists, generals, assassins, and more. Social Classes The Grandmasters These are the most wise and experienced individuals Leijrock has to offer, and possess powerful positions, often the highest available. The Masters The extremely gifted or knowledgable, a reasonable position of power. Apprentices The gifted and reasonably smart, they possess no special position and are the most hired individuals on Leijrock for their numerous amount and cheap price. Initiates The recruits, fresh meat, nothing special, Initiates have to learn a lot before being even recognised by others, they are Leijrocks' main inhabitants. The Caged The lost and the damned, people who got either captured, taken prisoner during war times, or have committed crimes on Leijrock grounds, those now function as experiments or live training material. Warfare Land Forces The Scouts These are the units that are often send out to travel the world in search of goods of interest and bring them back if easily obtainable, they are however banned from committing murder until they get attacked. The Hunters These are the trained apprentices that go get the wares of interest that are too difficult for the scouts to get, after they have been informed of the location of said wares from the scouts. The Watchers These are the ones armed with strong weapons and armour, tasked with guarding Leijrock from invaders. The Guardians of the Hall of Wares These are the most elite of the elite units, often masters, and allowed one ware from the Hall of Wares to help them protect it, they are bound by an oath of loyalty and are not permitted to leave the castle, ever. If one has been spotted outside of the castle, it is automatically assumed that they are stealing the ware they were gifted with and are to be killed on sight. Air The Prototypes The Leijrock sell experimental ships and has a nice collection as well these ships are both unique master pieces and floating junk which in times of war, the engineers of those ships are recruited to establish a crew which will try to protect Leijrock of naval invasions. Covert The Collectors These are the experts that are free to roam the world in search for knowledge and wares of interest, and are not bound by any rules, except for that they need to bring the wares they find to Leijrock. Aether The Aether Guard The Masters that are able to fight in the Aether realm, and are to protect the archive against spies.